Hobart Brown (Earth-138)
| CurrentAlias = Spider-Man | Aliases = Spider-Punk | EditorialNames = The Anarchic Spider-Man, Punk-Rock Spidey, Spider-Punk | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Amazing ArachnidsCategory:Amazing Arachnids members (Multiverse) , , , , ; formerly Spider-ArmyCategory:Spider-Army members (Multiverse) | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-138 | BaseOfOperations = Horizon University, San Francisco, California, Prime Marvel Universe; Loomworld, Earth-001; Bowery, Lower East Side, Manhattan, New York City, New York, Earth-138 | Gender = Male | Height = 5'11" | Weight = 150 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Adventurer, musician, vigilante | Education = | Origin = Human Mutate | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Dan Slott; Olivier Coipel | First = Amazing Spider-Man Vol 3 10 | Quotation = We don't have the power of the state. We don't have the authority on our side, the cops, or the media. What we have are angry hearts. Clenched fists. Love and rage... and 15,000 watts of punkrock, from an army of amps set to 11. | Speaker = Spider-Man (Hobie Brown) | QuoteSource = Spider-Verse Vol 1 2 | HistoryText = Foul-mouthed teenager Hobie Brown became a Spider-Totem after being bitten by a spider irradiated by illegal waste dumping. He proclaimed himself a Spider-Man and began to fight for freedom alongside his new friends Captain Anarchy (Karl Morgenthau) and Hulk (Robbie Banner). Leader of the Spider Army hat fought against President Osborn's regime, Hobart Brown utilized his free spirit as a "radioactive suicide machine" to rally support from the lowest classes that the regime was aiming to stamp out in the name of America's "strength". When Osborn led his forces, the Thunderbolt Department in the use of the V.E.N.O.M., Spider-Man used 15000 volts of punk rock out of an "army of amps" to disable the new technologies, then defeated Osborn himself by bashing him over the head with his guitar before Brown unmasked himself to the viewing crowd. Spider-Verse Spider-Man joined the Superior Spider-Army when the Great Hunt started, chosen by the Superior Spider-Man for being "angry, unpredictable, and rabble-rousing". Following the defeat of the Inheritors, Hobart returned to his reality after telling Spider-UK to keep careful watch of the former Inheritor Karn by reminding that he had killed countless Spider-Men despite having helped the Spider-Army against his brethren. Web Warriors Whilst performing with the Spider-Slayers over the Radio Free Medianet, Adrian Toomes of Toomestone Records cut power to the concert. This led to a fight between the Spider Army and Toomestone Records' security which was cut short when a rift between Earth-138 and Earth-93726 appeared in the sky, and Spider-Ham 2099, Ducktor Doom 2099, and Doom's Duckbots attacked the fighters. Spider-Man hogtied Spider-Ham 2099 and went to Earth-001, home of the Web-Warriors asking for them to help stop Ducktor Doom 2099's invasion. Although most of the Warriors had difficulty whilst fighting the Duckbots, Spider-Ham easily stopped them with "the wind-up," a maneuver in which Spider-Ham rotated his arm so fast it created a tornado that swallowed the enemy forces and took them far away. This was not the end of interdimensional visitors to Spider-Man's world however as, the instant ducktor Doom 2099 and his Duckbots were returned home, two giant robots modeled after Spider-Man and Doctor Octopus appeared. Spider-Man and the Web Warriors began attacking "the one that doesn't look like Spider-Man" but were no match for the villain's Mega Morph's abilities. Suddenly, as a result of the Master Weaver and Octavia Otto's attempts to recover the Web Warriors' lost teammates (Spider-UK and Spider-Woman), most of the team (Spider-Man (Earth-50101), Spider-Man (Earth-90214), Spider-Woman and Spider-Ham) and the Mega Morphs Doctor Octopus, were transported to Earth-90214 or Earth-8311, leaving Spider-Man stranded with Spider-Girl, Lady Spider and Mega Morphs Spider-Man. Spider-Girl suggested that Lady Spider could build a communicator, like the one Pavitr Prabhakar built on Earth-803, using materials from Mega Morphs Spider-Man's Mega Morph. | Powers = Seemingly those of Peter Parker of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of Hobie Brown of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Web Shooters, Electric Guitar. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * The design that became Spider-Punk originated as Olivier Coipel's concept for Spider-UK. It didn't fit due to Spider-UK being a member of the Captain Britain Corps, but Dan Slott liked the design and turned it into a new character instead. The final design of Spider-UK was added after the original pencils of were finished. }} * Spider-Man was a fan of his world's Gwen Stacy before she 'croaked.' * Hobie hates the nickname "Spider-Punk," criticizing MC2 Spider-Woman for calling him that. * Spider-Man was voiced by Jake Eberle in Spider-Geddon: Spider-Man. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = Spider-Punk | Links = }} Category:Spider-Verse participants Category:Spider-Geddon participants Category:Human/Spider Hybrids Category:Web-Slinging Category:Leaders Category:Interdimensional Travelers